


Captain Sexy

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, M/M, cecily the celestisexual demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecily reviews Castiel's file</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Sexy

In another universe, she could totally see herself hitting that.

As it was, though, the hot piece of ass kinda belonged to Dean Winchester. And after monitoring the meathead for the past few years, Cecily had learned well what befell any creature foolish enough to get between Winchester and his angel. 

Oh sure, the human had never betrayed a syllable of affection for Castiel on any official recording. Officially. There were, however, long intervals that the surveillance department couldn’t account for. Hell’s agents couldn’t know for sure, but they suspected that in these moments of silence, Winchester prayed. It didn’t fit the profile. Winchester was certainly not a religious man, however Righteous he might purport to be. Still, the pattern of interference certainly matched that of human prayer, leading Cecily and her team of data-crunchers to believe that Winchester prayed to the angel Castiel.

The hypothesis grew legs when the angels fell. The mole was not a part of Cecily’s office – rather her boss’ boss’ subordinate’s team – but the walls were thin and she had inside-men of her own. Word from angel radio was that Castiel had fallen from grace for love of the “mudmonkey” (their word, not hers), sometime around the beginning of the apocalypse, and he’d been falling ever since. 

After his shenanigans with the souls of purgatory and the slaughter of the archangels (the higher-ups hadn’t stopped praising his name for that; clearly, they had not heard about Castiel double-crossing the king), the angels kept tabs on their unpredictable little brother. So when the angelfall began, it took them approximately 0.000013ths of a stargleam, the exact time it took for his signature to drop off the radar, to determine that Castiel was, once again, to blame. He had sacrificed his grace for Metatron’s angel-banishment spell and was now human. A squishy, easily-smited human.

Sadly, reconnaissance never did pick up his physical trail after the species change. They did detect some movement by the Winchester boys, specifically in their encounters with Abaddon’s troops and a couple of freelance reapers, but Castiel was cagey, never stuck around the brothers long enough for her guys to get a good fix on his whereabouts. And then he got his groove back and there he was, bright as day.

And still the angels dished, gossiping about the relationship between Winchester and the erstwhile angel. Cecily was sorry that her team had been unable to get confirmation. She knew the higher-ups were champing at the bit for the intel, but damn if the lovebirds didn’t hide their tracks well. She would never have involved her underlings in her suspicions, but she had to admit to herself that management’s obsessive interest in a disgraced angel and his little boyfriend didn’t exactly smell right.

She had a theory it had something to do with the Scribe’s spell. Hell needed the hot angel in order to break in to Heaven.


End file.
